Photoshop Series
by Emono
Summary: Four chapters, Nick/Archie SLASH!, about a growing love between them. But Hodges does some evil things, and it's really funny with some lime. Cool twist at the end.
1. The Love On My Face

**Title**: The Love On My Face (1/4)

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Rating**: PG-16

**Pairings**: Nick/Archie, faint Grissom/Greg

**Series**: Photoshop Series

**Summary**: Archie sees something in himself.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Evil Hodges, sorry if Archie's a little OOC

**Disclaimer**: *le sigh* CSI has too many lawyer for me to even attempt to mess with, there is in fact a 50ft high wall around CSI with armed sentries every 20ft

**Author** **Note**: This was the weirdest daydream to have at school

* * *

Nick stood quietly in front of the old refrigerator in the break room, eyeing his brown-bag lunch sitting behind a fermenting, oozing substance in a Petri dish. The Southerner gagged slightly, making a face. Grissom needed to learn to keep his experiments out of the fridge and back in his office, the fumes coming off of it couldn't be good for his food.

His poor lunch…oh well, everyone for himself to the vending machine.

Just as he was about to close the door, a scuffle sounded behind him. Freezing like a rabbit who just spotted a weasel, he cocked his head and listened.

"Give it back, Hodges" that was Archie, and he sounded a little passed pissed.

"You mean _this_?" there was a click, then the other man snickered "_This_ that you left in my lab?"

"It was an accident" Archie bit out "I was in a hurry, and that's mine, not the lab's. So give it back!"

"So impatient" Hodges was taunting him now "If you had a little more patience, you would still have your silly toy."

"It's not a toy" the A/V specialist nearly whined "It's a retractable, spring-based USB cable/insert. I just got it, so hand it over!"

"Gimme-Gimme never gets."

"Give it back to him, Hodges" Nick closed the fridge, throwing the Trace expert a hearty glare. There in the tech's hand was a wound up cable, at the end a USB insert. Hodges clicked it right in front of Archie's face, the silver of the device folding into it's thick plastic shell before appearing again with another click.

"Fine" Hodges snuffed, annoyed at having his fun ruined "Keep _your_ tech crap out of _my_ Trace Lab, Johnson. Catch, Stokes."

Nick's reflexes were quick, he snatched the coil right out of the air before it had a chance to unwind. Archie smiled gratefully, taking a step towards the field agent. What the man didn't expect was that Hodges was cruel, and couldn't pass up an opportunity to express his strange humor. The Trace Expert stuck out his foot, catching Archie mid-step.

The raven haired man stumbled gracelessly, staggering right into the senior CSI. Nick didn't catch him in time, so Archie hit his knees hard against the floor. The momentum sent him right into the CSI's legs, he instinctively reached up and balled his fists in the man's loosely fitted jeans. There was a pregnant pause, Archie looked up at Nick from his position on the floor in surprise. The Southerner seized his arms, helping the lab tech to his feet.

"Thanks" Archie managed to choke out, giving a small smile.

Nick replied with a brief grin of his own, "Anytime."

Then the Southerner glared at Hodges over the A/V specialist's shoulder, eyes narrowed to see Hodges far to their left. The Trace expert shoved something into his pocket, smiling innocently (insert eye roll here.)

"Quit being such a bastard, Hodges" Nick spat, slipping the raven haired man his USB chord "You want suspended? 'Cause I've been begging for a reason to co-sign the papers. One word to Griss, he's been waiting for it."

"No harm, no foul" Hodges held up his hands defensively, the corner of his lips twitching dangerously "I'll just be on my way now."

They watched him leave, step quickened like he had something important to do.

"You ok?" Nick's voice caught Archie's attention, he turned back toward he man and nodded "If he gives you anymore trouble, tell me, 'kay? Him doing this to you is no different from me harassing Greg."

This made Archie smile, "Don't compare me to Sanders."

They shared a laugh, then parted ways.

Later, as Archie was cleaning up all the audio tape Catherine had left for him, his personal computer pinged. Rolling over and tapping a few keys, his e-mail inbox flashed up on his laptop. There, blinking dully, was a new message…from Hodges…titled "To You, W/ Love."

Archie scowled, muttering, "At least spell 'with' all the way."

But when he moved his wireless mouse over the link and double-clicked, he became speechless. A picture came up on the screen, obviously taken from a cellphone by the shape of it. He didn't know whether to be angry, break down, or recoil in shock. Dark eyes raped the picture, looking for any signs that it was edited…no, it was definitely authentic. He couldn't look away, he was transfixed.

It was from earlier, no doubt. The picture showed him on his knees in front of Nick Stokes, a still-shot straight from the first moments of a gay porno. Archie saw himself on his knees, fists clenched in the CSI's jeans like he was _begging_ for it. That look on his face…a love-akin shine in them, mized with some weird admiration. But that couldn't be right, you can't see emotion in people's faces. Or…could you? Cause he had never seen that look in his own face before. But he _had_ seen that look on Greg's face when he looked at Grissom, and everyone knew Sanders was completely in love with the entomologist.

Nick's face said something, something he hadn't seen before. The Southerner's lips were quirked into an almost lecherous grin, staring down at…well, himself like he was just _waiting_ for it. 'It' being, of course, sucking him off right there in the in the break room. Where anyone could pass by, walk in and see them…

Archie flushed darkly, glaring at his hardening cock.

"No, no way" Archie hissed quietly "You can't…we can't like Nick. You got that? He's a co-worker, my friend, and straight. Do you want to get hurt?"

His cock gave a weak twitch, then went limp. Archie grinned to himself, who said he had no control over his libido? Master, steel control…the Zen Master of Control. A certain icon on the screen caught his eye, flashing. Next to it were the words 'Forwarded Seven Times', colored red and damning. He broke out into a cold sweat, getting up from his chair and stumbling to the doorway. He clung onto the frame, hanging out of the lab and looking around desperately.

Catherine and Warrick were in the hall, both looking down at their cellphones in bewilderment. Catherine looked up first, brow creased as she waved her phone at him, as if asking 'What the hell is this?' Warrick snickered to himself, catching the lab tech's eyes and giving him a thumbs up. Archie paled, darting down the hall. He passed the Print Lab, hearing the high trill of Sara's cell…alerting her she had a picture to look at.

Greg was in his lab, gaping at the picture on the screen. Archie was all but sprinting, but the quick brunette was out of the DNA lab in a second to seize him by the arm. Archie tried to pull away, but the boy was insistent.

"Johnson-"

Archie wretched at his arm harshly, "Let go of me, Sanders."

Greg's eyes were pleading, "Archie, if something happened, you can tell me. Did Hodges-?"

"There's no time" the raven haired man blanketed the hand on his arm "Later, Greg, ok?"

Greg nodded, releasing him. Archie was gone in a moment, turning the corner and practically running into his boss's office. He twisted the knob, opening the door just enough to slip inside. Grissom was sitting quietly at his desk, his glasses firmly on the bridge of his nose. He was filling out a report, aware but not alarmed by the lab tech's presence. Archie peeked through the blinds, then locked the door.

"Grissom?" Archie turned to face the man, approaching his desk and leaning on it heavily "Gil, _please_…"

"Archie" Grissom removed his glasses, staring up into the concerned face of his A/V specialist "I assume you're here about the picture Hodges decided to circulate?"

"Gil, it's not what-"

But Grissom held up a hand, silencing him effectively. Archie kept his lower lip clamped between his teeth, head bowed.

"Calm down…" Gil gestured softly "_Then_ tell me."

Archie took a few deep breaths, nodding slightly, so when he spoke again he sounded balanced, "Hodges tripped me in the break room, straight into Nick. Hodges took a picture at the wrong moment, nothing happened."

Grissom leaned back in his seat, hands steepled in front of him, "But you love him?"

Archie paused a moment too long, "Of course not!"

The older man grinned, "Little liar."

The raven haired man locked their eyes, silently agreeing, "…how'd you know?"

"I studied that picture, for authentic reasons of course, and I'm not an idiot" Grissom slipped back on his glasses, smiling secretly "Love…right there on your face, for anyone with eyes to see."

Archie sighed, was he so obvious?

"Well then" Grissom didn't break their gaze "What do you plan to do about it?"

"Honestly?" Archie's eyes now held a degree of heartache "Nothing."

Gil nodded solemnly, "So be it."

_**TBC**_


	2. The Love In Your Eyes

**Title**: The Love in Your Eyes (2/4)

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Rating**: PG-16

**Pairings**: Nick/Archie, faint Grissom/Greg

**Series**: Photoshop Series

**Summary**: Archie get stuck, Nick saves him, Hodges takes advantage.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: My Archie is very OOC, I don't know why. I need to play him a certain way, but it kind of differs from the usual, laid back Archie we all love.

**Disclaimer**: *le sigh* There is a 50ft high wall around CSI with armed sentries every 20ft

* * *

Archie was hanging around the Toxicology Lab, shuffling his feet impatiently and watching Henry remove the green goo from the tape Catherine had given him. Archie wasn't allowed to touch it until Henry gave him the clearance, the chemicals were too dangerous to be handled by someone who didn't know what he was doing. So there he was, waiting, watching, trying not to let his thoughts stray to his register daydreams of half-naked Nick whispering naughty things to him.

Yeah, had to get rid of those images.

"I need to go see Hodges" Henry nearly pouted, wrapping the tape carefully in a plastic bag "I have no idea what this foreign substance is in this compound. Sorry, Archie, it'll take awhile. If you don't want to wait-"

"No, I'm good" Archie leaned against the table lazily "Just an excuse to slack off. If Grissom asks, I'm under your orders."

Henry gave him an apprehensive look, then left. Archie shrugged off his lab coat, dropping it over a rolling chair with a lazy flip. He was just about to make himself comfortable when he noticed a bottle Henry had left out, a label plastered on the side. He cocked his head to the side, squinting at it.

" 'Keep chilled' " Archie rolled his eyes "Smooth, Henry."

The A/V specialist put on a rubber glove, carefully picking up the clear-liquid bottle. He walked over to the open-room freezer, easing it open and shoving it all the way out with his hip. The rush of arctic air nearly stung his face, but he continued on with the thought that he wouldn't be there very long. Archie hummed softly, finding an open space and setting the bottle down. A squeak echoed through the still room, followed by a heavy thump. Archie jumped at the sound, whipping around to find the door shut.

"Hey, there's someone in here" Archie called, a shaky smile on his lips. There was no response, only the soft hum of the generator in the corner that kept the room cold. Archie stepped closer, raising his voice. "Hey, dude, this isn't cool. Open up, I'm still in here!"

Nothing…Archie let out his baited breath, watching it crystallize in the air.

"No…no!" Archie ran at the door, yanking at the handle. It wouldn't budge, he pulled harder. Panic and adrenaline took over, straining his muscles to the limit as he pushed and shoved at the door. Taking a step back, Archie grit his teeth and got into an offensive position made for fighting. With a muted grunt, he pivoted his left ankle and swung his right foot up. It landed right on the handle, but still nothing. With another rough sound and a re-pivot, the lab tech sent his foot into the solid steel behind the handle on the other side.

A short length of silence, then a groan.

Archie collapsed on the floor, adrenaline fading as he cradled his foot. He shoved off his sneaker, kneading his fingers into the throbbing appendage. He made a face, that was the stupidest thing he had ever done, this was the stupidest thing that had ever happened. Just put the bottle back in the freezer, what could go wrong?! Dark eyes roamed over the door, pleading with it to open for him. Just this once…

"Someone, _anyone_?!" Archie shouted, standing up and pressing his palm on either side of the window. He peered out, but whoever had shut the door was gone. Had someone even been there? Was this his fault? "Help! SOS! Please…help me!"

Archie hated how weak he sounded, pounding at the steel with the heel of his hands.

"Can anyone hear me?" Archie whined, all hope draining "Someone should tell Henry you don't leave a _tech_ guy in a _Toxicology_ lab. _This_ is what happen!"

With a final strike at the door, Archie dropped to the floor and put his back against the steel. He whined softly, still rubbing at his foot. His scratchy, starchy lab coat looked pretty good right now…he knew his cell and pager were in his coat. A particularly chilly blast of air hit him, reminding him just what the purpose of the room was. To freeze, to preserve…to kill.

//No!// Archie scolded himself, bringing his legs up to his chest and curling his arms around his knees to at least _try_ and preserve body heat (he took note at the Goosebumps that had already formed on his bare forearms) //Don't think like that. _Someone_ will need to open the door, Henry will be back in almost an hour. _Someone_ will need to open the door, I'm _not_ going to die!//

Archie sighed out another wintry breath, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to his knees. He just had to think _hot_, something to keep him warm…

Beaches, surfing, hot chocolate, Nick in bleached jeans…

~*~

"Henry!"

The lab tech paused, making his way out of the break room. Nick Stokes approached him, looking curious and determined.

"Have you seen Archie?" Nick questioned "Catherine needs her tape and it's _still_ sitting on his desk. From what I hear, he was hanging around the Tox lab today."

"Oh, yeah" Henry nodded, tossing his empty cup of coffee in the trash can "I cleaned that tape for him, it had a base all over it. He was there when I left to confirm with Hodges, but I popped back in and he wasn't there. So I dropped it off in his lab, then went on break."

Nick's brow creased, "How long were you in with Hodges?"

Henry snorted in contempt, "After he bothered to show up? I waited for him for ten minutes, then he shows up all grinning and carefree. I was with him for about an hour and a half…so…"

"Archie's been missing for about two hours" Nick mused, then looked the lab tech over "How good are you with computers?"

Henry swallowed nervously.

~*~

"You're not allowed to make fun of me if I screw up" Henry stated, glancing back at the Southerner over his shoulder. Nick was hovering close, eyes on the screen. They were in Archie's lab, bringing up the feeds from the Toxicology lab Or, at least, Henry was _attempting_ to.

"I won't make fun of you" Nick assured him, clasping a hand on the slighter man's shoulder "Not if you find Archie for me."

Henry nodded, entering and typing in a few things. After two failed attempts, and one near-shutdown, the feeds were brought up on the screen. Henry entered the time and date slowly, unsure what he was doing every step of the way.

_There_. Henry and Archie appeared on the screen, the A/V specialist almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. They exchanged words with no audio, and then the image-Henry left. Archie stayed put for awhile, then shed off his coat and looked around. He snapped on a fresh latex glove from the box on the counter, picking up a bottle on the counter.

"What's he doing?" Henry peered closer, then rolled his eyes "I can't believe I didn't put that back!"

Archie seemed to be on the same wave-length, he took the bottle to the room-freezer. The lab tech opened the door, then bumped it completely open with his hip. No sooner had he retreated off-screen, the door pressed halfway and then slowly swung back. It shut firmly, the handle dropping from the half-cocked state Archie had left it in.

"Oh fuck" Nick muttered, watching Archie's face appear in the window and yelled for help.

Without looking at another moment of the tape, Nick ran out.

~*~

Nick had never ran so fast in his life, not from bulls or to perps, only with one burning image in his mind. Archie's frightened expression when he realized he was locked inside the Toxicology freezer. He turned sharply into the Tox Lab, nearly stumbling toward the steel door. With one fluid movement, Nick unlocked the door and threw it open.

It revealed a trembling, huddled lab tech at his feet. Nick pulled him away from the cold as carefully as he could, then sealed the freezer with disdain. He knelt by Archie, taking his face into his hands and forcing their eyes to meet. Archie's flesh was as chilled as marble, his lower lip tinged blue and quivering. He was shuddering violently, ice crystals beginning to melt in his hair and along the length of his clothes. The watch on his wrist was fogged over, the device had stopped working.

"N-Nick?""Shh, I got you" Nick shed his heavy coat, dropping it around the lab tech' s shoulders. Without hesitation, Archie all but crawled into his lap and buried his icy nose into the curve of his neck. The Southerner did what he felt was natural, he wrapped his arms around the man and rubbed his back soothingly.

Archie tried not to moan as Nick's body warmth bled into him, driving the cold away. The cold…his constant companion for the last two hours. It had felt like forever…an eternity in an icy prison. His logical mind told him it takes a lot longer for a person to freeze to death than two hours, but after the fear had settled it was hard to shake it. But now he was safe…and warm…and _not_ being a human popsicle!

"Thanks" Archie murmured into the man's neck, the trembling dying down "The cold wasn't doing anything for me…next time, I'll just go to the beach."

Nick laughed, but he didn't release the tight hold on the other.

Henry ran in, "Nick, did you…?"

He stopped dead when he saw the scene, bug-eyed, "Uh…sorry, I-"

"He was only semi-frozen" Nick assured lab tech, Archie's breathing evening out against his neck "Can you get me some coffee? He-"

"Go on, Henry" Hodges standing just outside the door, fiddling with his cellphone "Fetch the poor thing something warm."

Henry nodded, then left for the break room.

"Get the hell out, Hodges" Archie moved away from the Southerner, pissed that his precious Nick-moment had been ruined by the Trace Expert "For all I know, _you_ did it."

"He didn't" Nick countered softly, trying _not_ to think about the heat between their brushing thighs "I saw the feeds, the handle fell in place after it shut. No one has been in here for the past two hours."

"Yeah, Johnson, I wouldn't shut you in a freezer" Hodges grinned, the silver of his cellphone disappearing into his lab coat "Doesn't mean I won't use it to my advantage, though."

With that, the man left.

"I don't know _what_ I did to him…" Archie muttered, looking over to see the Southerner smiling at him "What?"

"I'm…just _really _glad you're ok" Nick let his hand cup the side of the man's face again, dark eyes fluttered shut to relish the moment "Just be more careful next time, ok?"

"Yeah, promise" Archie nodded slightly, and just like that the moment was gone. Nick stood and left, a slight flush on his cheeks. The lab tech sighed at his absence, but perked up when he realized he was still wearing the man's jacket. Archie smiled girlishly to himself, seizing the collar of the jacket in his fist and bringing it up to his nose. With a long inhale, Archie caught a whiff of Nick's musky cologne and something softer…soap and some sort of sweet flavor…

Another inhale…ah, _allspice_.

"Uh, Archie?"

The lab tech looked up, paling a bit when he saw Henry standing in the doorway clutching a cup of steaming coffee. He was being given a curious look, so he only wrapped the coat further around his shoulders. Henry approached slowly, offering the coffee. Archie managed to get to his feet, his knees only shaking slightly before he managed to support his own weight. He slipped his arm into the sleeves of the jacket, then accepted the coffee. It warmed his chilled digits, bringing life into the numb muscles.

"Thanks" Archie took a hesitant sip, sighing happily at the liquid heat against his cold lips.

"So…" Henry rocked back on his heels, hands stuffed deep in his lab coat "You and Nick, huh?"

Archie nearly choked on his drink, "What?"

"No, it's totally cool" Henry smiled uncharacteristically "I get it. That whole 'Love is blind' thing, right? I think you make a nice couple…the lab's pretty cool with it. Mandy has the picture of you guys saved as her screensaver on her laptop, even."

Archie closed his eyes, taking a large pull off his coffee, "Henry, dude…he's not even…we're not a couple, ok?"

"Really?" Henry looked a little uncomfortable "I'm sorry, Archie. I didn't meant to _assume_ anything."

"Henry, if I have my way…" Archie tightened his grip on the cup "Nick'll be mine, soon enough."

~*~

Later, lounging on his couch at home, Archie's laptop dinged. The raven haired man uncurled himself, sitting up and letting his bare feet rest on his carpet. He tapped off his screensaver, rubbing at his eyes with one hand as he double-clicked the new message with the other. He had been napping a minute ago, what was so damn important that someone had to interrupt his…

Oh.

Damn.

"Not again" Archie scowled, seeing that the message was from Hodges and it was a picture link. Hesitating briefly, Archie moved his wireless mouse over the blue code line and clicked. After a heart stopping pause, a picture he hadn't known had been taken was revealed.

It was himself, buried in Nick's arms. He had the man's jacket around his shoulders, forehead pressed to the Southerner's neck. Nick's arms were around him, along his back and hair, they were pressed pretty close. To make it worse, when the pictures opened, hero music played and a banner floated across the top exclaiming "Nick Stokes saves his Ice Princess from Certain Death!"

Archie scowled, but saved it along with the other picture of the two of them. He was just about to close the window when something caught his eyes, causing him to look long and hard at the image. There, on Nick's face, in his eyes…pure concern. Nick had been terrified for his life, not his own but Archie Johnson's. Archie had been in a horrible situation, and Nick had come to his rescue.

And Nick had worked up over it, nearly shaking with nerves.

Archie ducked his head, as if to hide his smile from Hodges himself.

Maybe he _did_ have a chance.

**TBC**

_Love it or leave it?_


	3. ShockMeNot

**Title**: Shock-Me-Not (3/4)

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Rating**: PG-16

**Pairings**: Nick/Archie

**Series**: Photoshop Series

**Summary**: Archie finds a hidden surprise, and Nick works up his nerve.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: You just have to read, it's hilarious…at least to me.

**Disclaimer**: There is a 50ft wall around CSI with armed sentries and greedy lawyer set ever 20ft or so

**Author's** **Note**:

I thought up this story while taking my PSAT, and I had to fight it off the entire time to try and concentrate. Damn you, Hodges!

* * *

Archie blew softly on his cup of Ramen noodles, stirring it with his chop sticks occasionally as he made his way back to the AV lab. He passed Sanders on the way, both saluting in unison with steaming Ramen. That was one thing he liked about Greg, he had good taste in food. When he finally got to his door, he spotted Hodges at the end of the hall. Taking Grissom's advice to just ignore him, Archie didn't raise a brow at the Trace Expert's grin and merely walked into his lab.

Archie tried to shove a bite of Ramen inside his mouth, only to hiss and find out it was _still_ too hot. He sat the cup to the side, reaching toward his keyboard to start up the voice analysis on the phone taps Jim Brass had dropped off with a careless 'it's kind of important.' Now where were those phone logs, it would be so much easier with them…?

Just as Archie touched the edge of the keyboard, his fingers were jolted with a vibrating sensation. He jerked his hands away on instinct, momentarily surprised, then laid his palms flat on the surface of the desk. There was definitely a humming sensation, just below the surface. It wasn't unusual, but it felt out of place.

"Hmph" Archie pulled himself up off his chair, immediately going over his equipment. None of the computers were humming loudly enough to cause that kind of resonance in his steel desk, but everything was on if the venalation fans were anything to go off of. Archie checked all the chords, the monitors, even the thick scanner that gave him problems sometimes…nothing.

"Weird" Archie muttered to himself, brushing his fingertips across the surface of his desk "Maybe a cellphone? A PDA I forgot about?"

Shutting up quickly, the lab tech started searching for the source. Archie started rifling through his desk drawer, flipping up papers and old files and random printouts for a device. He tried to pull open the bottom, fat drawer only to find it jammed halfway. It was in _there_, he could hear it.

Muttering darkly, Archie cast his eyes to the ceiling and shoved his hand inside the drawer. The files beneath his palm vibrated, the device below them. Archie twisted his features into a mask of determination, clawing incessantly through the papers. The sensations got stronger the farther he got, and he grinned in triumph when his fingertips finally brushed cool plastic. He managed to wriggle his thumb and index fingers around it, gripping the rigid, round base of it and tugging it upward.

What the hell had a rigid base…?

Archie pulled the device out, brandishing it before him and analyzing it. It didn't take long for a rich flush to stain his face, eyes widening and filled with a mix of shock and disgust. He twisted the base, shutting off the vibrations.

Who the hell would plant a blue, sparkled dildo in his desk?

Faint clicks shook him out of his reverie, he turned his head to see Hodges standing there snapping multiple pictures with his phone again. The A/V specialist scowled , standing up and holding out the toy. Hodges was grinning like a canary-catching cat, shoving his phone into his pocket and looking oh-so-damn smug.

"Real mature" Archie spat "Grow up, Hodges."

Hodges seemed to consider it for a moment, "Nah, I'd rather have fun."

"Quit with the pictures already" Archie watched the lab rat dash off down the hall "Get back here and give me that phone, Hodges!"

Archie ran after the man, the toy still clenched in his fist. When he realized he wasn't going to catch him, the raven haired man opted for chucking the dildo at his head. Hodges stumbled a bit, clutching the back of his head as he was bludgeoned with the gaudy toy. Archie grinned in triumph, panting hard and slowing until he could lean against the wall for support. The dildo _and_ Hodges disappeared into the Trace Lab, getting a smug smirk and a wave of a cellphone.

"Eh, screw it" Archie held his side, gesturing dismissively while trying to catch his breath "I _have_ to get in shape."

"You look fine to me."

The implication in that Southern accent made him smile, Archie turned his head a bit to see Nick standing there smiling at him.

"Nick, hey" Archie couldn't catch his breath, and his knees were a little weak (though not from the running) "I was just…Hodges, he…"

"Say no more then" Nick waved a bit, as if he understood "Listen, Arch, I was wondering if…well, are you…I dunno, _doing_ anything after your shift?"

"No" Archie's heart started racing again "Uh, why?"

"Well, we get off at about the same time, so…" Nick looked down at his boots, shuffling his fact. Archie took note that he seemed nervous…anxious even. Nick Stokes was _never_ nervous, he didn't stutter, he was always so sure of himself. So why was he squirming around like a kid about to ask for money. It frightened and excited him at the same time, he wiped his sweaty palms on the side of his jeans.

"I…" Nick looked up suddenly, biting the bullet "Would you like to come to dinner with me?"

Archie nearly choked on his own breath, did Nick just-?!

"Nothing fancy or nothin' " Nick's accent slipped thickly at the prospect of being turned down "Just one of those bar-places…if you don' wanna-"

"No!" Archie almost shouted, then lowered his voice and smiled at the crestfallen look on Nick's face "No, Nicky, I mean: I _want_ to, I really do. Yeah, of course. Sounds good."

Nick's eyebrow raised at the lab tech's uncharacteristic rambling, "_Really?_"

Archie nodded enthusiastically, then visibly calmed himself down and forced his heart to slow, "I've sort of got a craving for hot wings and beer."

Nick lit up, confidence returning, "Cool."The Southerner turned to leave, but paused and looked at the other curiously.

"Did you…?" Nick cocked his head, holding up a finger questioningly "Did you just call me 'Nicky' ?"

Archie slapped a hand over his mouth, then lowered it until his fingertips brushed his chin, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."Nick smiled brightly, "No, it's ok. I…I like it, coming from you."

Archie's knees almost gave out, that smile and those words sent him into full-on crush/swoon mode. No other had ever done this to him, made him so vulnerable yet did it in a way that wasn't controlling…but sweet, gentle even. Either men wanted to dominate you or they were hands-off, Nick was this perfect third party that seemed to-

Archie stopped, that was dangerous territory.

Nick's smiled didn't falter, "Then I'll see you at the end of shift?"

"Can't wait" Archie assured him, watching the other go with a certain longing on his face "…I can barely wait…"

Archie clamped a hand over his mouth. Catherine stood there, looking half-exasperated with her hands on her hips.

"Catherine" he forced himself together "D-Do…do you need something?"

"Yeah" she tisked, holding up her cellphone that now brandished a picture of him holding a dildo and looking at it curiously "An explanation would be nice."

Archie snorted humorlessly, "Ask Hodges."

Then the joy returned, and Archie practically floated back to his lab.

"_Just keep smiling"_ Grissom's words echoed through his head _"If you smile, he'll know he can't hurt you."_

//Thanks Griss// Archie thought to himself with that same love-sick smile //Now I've got a reason to smile.//

_**TBC**_

_Love it or leave it?_

**3 **_**Emono**_


	4. When You Can't Take It Anymore

**Title**: When You Can't Take It Anymore (4/4)

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Las Vegas

**Rating**: PG-16

**Pairings**: Nick/Archie

**Series**: Photoshop Series

**Summary**: A quickie at work, they get caught, Archie finally confronts Hodges.

**Beta**: gil_follower

**Warnings**: Misunderstanding, boy kisses, anger, fluff

**Disclaimer**: There is a 50ft wall around CSI with armed sentries and greedy lawyer set ever 20ft or so. And that whole star-gazing thing I got from "A Beautiful Mind"

**Author's** **Note**:

I don't know how I concocted that weird twist at the end, but you can tell how much time I have to think about this kind of stuff during Study Hall.

* * *

It was wrong, it was against the rules, it was against everything Archie stood for.

And he loved it.

Nick snuck him out of the A/V lab on his lunch break, taking him firmly by the hand and smiling that 'it'll be fun' smile. They had been together two and half months now, secretly of course. The sex was amazing, there was always a smile on their faces, and they did cool things like go out to cowboy bars and shoot pool (Archie had attempted to show Nick the dynamics of the game, but the older man had insisted it was all about skill) or go out cruising in the desert for a good star gazing spot (Nick was showing him the trick to making out any shape in the stars at any place in the sky, it required lots of physical contact and he was still learning.)

Sometimes they dragged the other to something they had never considered doing. Archie dragged his lover to a Stargate Convention and got him to fall in love with the thought of portals to other worlds and Michael Shanks. Nick had practically pushed him off the edge of a cliff to go parasailing, and the lab tech had to admit it was quite a rush.

They were good for each other, their personalities clicked.

Nick was trying oriental dishes, and Archie had never had so much barbecue in his life.

Back to the present…Nick pulled him into the locker room by his hand, whispering dirty things in his ear. It was enough to have him flushed and pliant, which was why he didn't protest when his lover slammed him up against the lockers. Nick leant in, brushing their bodies teasingly, liquid chocolate eyes smoldering.

Archie all but pouted, "Nicky…"

And that was enough, the Southerner dove in and took possession of that sweet mouth. Archie made a happy noise, gripping strong triceps and kissing with equal force. They kissed like they fucked, equally. It was a give and take, fluid and fun. Even though Nick liked to pretend he was in charge, gripping his lover by the hips and holding him close, he knew that he liked to have Archie above him…going down on him…whispering filthy things in his ear in a dialect of Chinese (taught to him by his grandmother, to make it creepy.) Not a romantic language, but it was enough to get him off.

But two played that game, Archie turned into butter when his lover spoke Spanish in his ear in that sexy drawl.

A sudden click echoed, jolting them. They broke apart rather suddenly, heads whipping around to find Hodges with his cellphone out. Nick growled throatily, pulling away from his lover and advancing on the Trace Lab Tech. The man visibly recoiled, tucking his phone safety in his back pocket.

"I said no more pictures!" Archie spat, ire in his eyes.

"I didn't take a picture" Hodges replied curtly, then all but ran out of the locker room.

"I hate that guy" Nick was stalking after him, but his lover grabbed his arm and shook his head "Come _on_, Arch. Five minutes with that guy, and I'll break that freakin' phone!"

"Nicky, the way you are now, you'll break his _face_" Archie cooed, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek "Let me talk to him, I'm going to end this."

Nick's stare was questioning, but he stepped aside, "If that's what you want, babe."

Archie assured him that it was, then went after the annoyed man. He followed him all the way to the Trace Lab, practically pinning him against the steel table so he could glare him down properly.

"That's _it_, Hodges" Archie suppressed the anger in his voice, but it failed in his eyes "I'm not going to take this bullshit anymore, you hear me? Lay it down, all the cards, right now. Why are you doing this to me? What's with all the pictures and videos of me looking like a whore or a moron? Do you get off on my embarrassment or something?"

Hodges scowled, "You _wish_, Johnson. This is purely revenge, to disgrace you in _his_ eyes."

"Whose eyes?" Archie's brow creased.

"I know what's going on, don't think I don't!" Hodges seemed to swell with rage, pointing a finger in the lab tech's face and glowering "You're both _sick_, and Grissom deserves better!"

"Yeah? Well I-" Archie's anger deflated, he was left truly confused "_What_?"

"You're such a _whore_, Johnson. You bend over for Nick enough until he falls in bed with you, then laugh in Grissom's face" if Hodges hadn't been near tears, Archie would have thought he was high "Grissom and Nick were perfectly fine together, and then _you_ came along. But Gil will leave Nick for good, I know it, now that he's seen what kind of whore his beloved Nicky's been sleeping with. And then _I'll_ be there, and he'll see how good I can be for him!"

Archie took a moment to soak it all in, closing his eyes briefly and breathing deep. He took a step or two away from the other, putting some space between them.

"David, listen closely" Archie spoke softly, trying to be kind "Grissom loves _Greg_, or haven't you noticed? Nick and him are _friends_, but that's it."

Hodges took a minute to process this, then perked up, "Oh! That makes so much more _sense_…I knew I hated Sanders for a reason."

"Congratulations, it's called an epiphany" Archie scoffed slightly "Now, about this video-"

Hodges' eyes went wide at that, glancing at the flashing computer.

"Uh, Archie…" Hodges cleared his throat, slowly backing out the door "I really wish you would have told me that sooner."

Archie grit his teeth, "Hodges…?"

"I may have…sent it out already!"

With that, Hodges promptly disappeared down the hall. Archie's briefly pondered whether to chase him down or not, but a soft sound caught his ears. Archie pressed against the wall, inching down it, peering around the corner and finding something he shouldn't. Greg and Grissom were sharing a naughty moment just out of sight of the main hall. A Cheshire Cat grin split his face, and he took out his camera phone.

"Screw the lab" Archie muttered, taking a video of Greg being pinned against the wall and having his throat nipped at "This is going on my MySpace."

**END**

["Caaramelldansen (Speedy Cake Remix)" by DJ Bouche and Cristina Vee plays in background]

_Love it or leave it?_

_**3 Emono**_


End file.
